


Money Shot

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Come Shot, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is obsessed with Rodney's ass, all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> For [December Meme](http://esteefee.livejournal.com/tag/december%20meme): SGA - Rodney's ass drives John to distraction. (Rodney can know this or be unaware). for popkin16.

It's not that John's obsessed, really, it's just that it's there all the time—Rodney's ass, that is—and John really loves it, that's no lie. It's round and solid and just a little meaty. A guy could rest a coaster on it, or a can of beer; hell, John did that once while doing his paperwork in bed and got a glare for it, but Rodney didn't say anything, so John counted it as a win. Rodney's ass is both fine and functional.

Because fucking it is just outstanding, even though Rodney always makes John wear a rubber. John gets it; the cleanup is easier that way and John isn't a fan of UTIs. But. Just once, just once, really, he'd like to strip off the rubber and come all over that round, chubby, hot and fuckable ass. John would kill for a money shot.

Rodney won't let him, though.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rodney says the first time John asks and—

"I thought I made it perfectly clear." The second time, and that's just a passing mention while they're watching some awesome porn; and—

"You have a kink, don't you?"

"It's not a kink."

"It's a kink. You and my ass: a kink."

"You can't have an ass kink. Asses are, like, part of the upholstery. They come standard."

Rodney rolls his eyes. "Except when it comes to you and coming all over mine."

Well. He might have a point there. A small one. "So what if I do? It's not like you couldn't take a shower afterward. It's not like you don't come all over me when you're, you know, rubbing up on me—"

"It's called 'frottage,' Colonel 'Everything _I_ learned About Gay Sex, I Learned In a Supply Tent.'"

"Ha, as if." John points. "You definitely have a military porn kink. So there."

Rodney flushes a little at that, so, score. 

"Tell you what, babe—you let me come on your ass, we'll do something military, like, I dunno, I'll let you suck on my dog tags."

Rodney makes a face.

"Hey, it's your thing. You think something up."

Rodney's eyes go slitted like an old tomcat, but he nods. So, they have a deal.

The next time they fuck, John is already hard before they start kissing, and he has both hands full of Rodney's ass and is groping him up, squeezing and rubbing all that roundness, just thinking about what he's going to do to those cheeks. Rodney sounds surprised and a little bit eager, panting against John's cheek and making a funny squeaking noise when John squeezes a little too hard.

"I get the picture," Rodney says, and steps back to start stripping, his "I can EXPLAIN it to you, but I can't UNDERSTAND it for you" T-shirt flying toward the desk.

"Turn around," John says, and grins when Rodney just does it, turns around and drops trou then pushes off his boxers, a flush spreading over his pale skin. The dimples above his ass cheeks have dent marks from his belt, and John steps forward and rubs his thumbs over them, smiling when Rodney sighs and leans back against him.

Then Rodney elbows him the ribs, saying, "Get undressed; I don't have all day for this."

John doesn't either, because his dick is already harder than hard. He shucks off his clothes, almost tripping over his boots because he's trying to grab the lube from the side drawer at the same time, his brain stumbling over conflicting impulses.

"Don't forget the condom," Rodney says from the bed, but John knows they won't need one, not for his plan. 

"Roll over," he says, kneeling on the bed and slapping Rodney's thigh, and Rodney grabs a pillow and turns over to tuck it under his hips with a grumble, as if his dick weren't as hard as John's. John bends over him and scruffs his cheek against Rodney's shoulder blade, giving him a back scratch, and Rodney relaxes against the bed.

Then John flips open the lube and slicks himself up good while staring down at Rodney's raised ass. John's hand feels so sweet on his cock he has to grip himself lightly or risk losing it right then. 

He shifts on the bed and Rodney automatically starts to spread his legs, but John says, "Keep 'em together." 

Rodney turns his head, his eyebrow raised. 

"Trust me; I have a plan."

"And why do those two statements together fill me with a sense of doom?"

"Funny guy. Relax; you'll enjoy this." John parts his cheeks with his left hand and slicks him up with his right, sliding his fingers up and down Rodney's crack then lower behind his balls, giving them a gentle grope for fun.

Rodney lets out a soft groan and melts a little more. 

"'K, now cross your ankles," John says, and has to bite his lip when Rodney does, and the muscles in his ass and thighs tighten up beautifully. "That is so fucking hot," John says.

Rodney doesn't say anything, which is weird, but John can see the side of his face lifting in a smile, probably a smug one. It doesn't last, though, because that's when John lowers himself right over Rodney and slides his cock between those hot, round butt cheeks.

"Ohhhh, yeah," John says, moving his hips a little in an experimental slide. He'll need to try fucking down, though, too, and he does that next, lifting his hips and fucking downward toward Rodney's balls, between his lower ass cheeks, and that's even better. That's where he's going to get the best friction, John decides, and he lets himself rest on one elbow and reaches under Rodney with his slick right hand and gets ahold of Rodney's cock.

"Oh!" Rodney says.

"Yeah. I'm so gonna fuck your ass now," John says.

"Delightful," Rodney says, totally sarcastic, but he sounds beyond breathless, too, so John just gets to it. He shoves with his hips, thrusting into that sweet, slick tunnel, and his momentum pushes Rodney's dick into his hand so Rodney starts groaning happily right away, and it's just about perfect. Fucking smooth and slick between Rodney's meaty cheeks, like puffy little pillows of goodness, the head of his dick bouncing against the back of Rodney's balls.

"Your ass is the greatest," John says, panting a little between words, because this is hard work, but so worth it.

"Thanks," Rodney says. "Yours...exists?" 

"Fucker." But then John isn't too insulted, because he hasn't heard Rodney complaining too loudly when he's been fucking John's ass. It's all about how a guy uses what he's got.

Speaking of which, John's getting close to coming, and he doesn't want to miss his shot, so to speak. He focuses on getting Rodney off, on squeezing up around the head as he thrusts faster, and Rodney makes a funky noise and starts shooting spunk over John's fingers. John eases his grip to gentle him through it, and then lets go to finish himself off.

He kneels up and focuses on his target: round and jiggly, glistening with lube, and a little red now from John rubbing up against it with his pubes. Perfect. 

"You aren't seriously going to—"

"Oh, yeah." John starts jerking himself.

"This is...if I subscribed to the anthropological sciences, I would accuse you of caveman-like behavior, you realize." 

"Hell, yeah." So close. Just a little more.

"Seriously, Colonel..."

That does it. John grunts and feels his balls seize up, feels the come shoot out in a pulse, and he tries to aim for the left cheek, watches it splat, and then he is just jizzing all over Rodney's ass and lower back. He even lands a perfect glob obliterating the arrow scar Rodney has.

"Nice," John says. 

"Yes. Super," Rodney says dryly, but there's warmth and humor in his voice. 

"I mean, that is a work of fucking art right there."

"I'm glad you approve."

"Oh, I do," John says, and taking one last look, he flops onto the bed beside Rodney to give him a kiss in thanks. "Seriously, thanks a lot. I mean it. That was awesome."

"You're welcome." 

"I owe you one."

"And I mean to collect," Rodney says. 

"Speaking of, you ever decide on what you want?"

"Oh, yes." Rodney's eyes go a little hazy. "It involves you wearing nothing but your thigh holster..."

John makes a face.

"What? You said anything!"

"Hey, okay! Okay. It'll be awesome." 

"Yes. It will. And now, if you don't mind, I think I'll shower." Rodney gets up carefully and starts toward the bathroom.

John just sits back and watches, because man, that is a pretty picture, his come sliding down Rodney's cheeks and thighs.

Hell, for that, John'll wear nothing but a thigh holster, belt and dog tags. 

Chafing be damned.

 

_End._


End file.
